


The Tree House

by ADADancer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADADancer/pseuds/ADADancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every first I had was in this yellow tree house. Now, I was going to do another first and hopefully Bella would say yes. This is the story of Edward and Bella and their yellow tree house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This one-shot was written for the Back 2 School Cause. This one-shot along with it's banner will be posted up on my wordpress. The link is available on my profile.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for all their help!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer

The Tree House

Banner made by Twisted in Masen

 

Edward's Point of View

_Five-years-old_

"This is so stupid, Ali," I pouted, standing in the big tree house in a stupid suit that my twin sister found in my closet.

"Oooh, I'm telling Momma on you. You said a bad word." She stuck her tongue out at me and climbed down the tree.

"No, I'm telling Momma on you for sticking your tongue at me and forcing me to wear a suit." I ran after her.

She stopped abruptly and turned around. "I promise not to tell Momma if you play house with Bella and me," she pouted.

She used the 'Cullen pout" and I couldn't resist, so I agreed and trudged back up the ladder of the tree house.

I wished Em wasn't in time out. He was always in trouble, though. Earlier we were playing in the back yard, digging up holes and he found a dirt worm. He stuck it on Ali's head and she screamed like a little girl. It was so funny except Momma and Mrs. Swan didn't think so. Hence he got time out and I was stuck playing with the girls.

At least with Em we could play with our Hot Wheels instead of stupid house with my sister and Emmett's twin sister, Bella. Girls have cooties, that's what Em told me. I didn't want cooties.

I finally got up to the top to find Bella wearing a big pink poufy dress. She didn't look too excited with Ali talking constantly and dressing her up. When Ali saw me, she clasped her hands together and pulled me up to this white box thing she made.

"Stand here, Eddie, and turn around. You are not supposed to see the bride yet. It's bad luck." She smiled and pushed me into the corner.

I had already seen her and this wasn't a real wedding so I didn't see the big deal. "Ali, can you hurry up," I grumbled.

"Eddie, we never rush the bride," she huffed.

I stayed in the corner, waiting for her to tell me to turn around. This was so boring, and I wanted to go ask Mrs. Swan if Em could play with me again.

"Okay, all done!" Ali squealed.

I turned around to see Bella fidgeting with her fingers. It was almost like she felt the same way as me. Neither of us wanted to play House.

"Okay, ready?" Ali asked.

Bella nodded her head and came toward me. She had a pillow case on top of her head, it looked really funny.

Ali started saying all these crazy things from a piece of paper she picked up. I didn't understand what she was saying; the only part I understood was when she said, "You may kiss the bride."

I stared at her wide eyed. Isn't that what adults are supposed to do? Momma said I couldn't kiss a girl until I married her. She and Daddy always kiss. And this wasn't a real wedding.

"Come on Eddie, kiss Bella," Ali encouraged.

Looking at Bella, I panicked and slowly pecked her on the lips before escaping the tree house. I had to talk to Em. He had to tell me how I could get rid of these cooties.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

_Thirteen years-old_

Oh no, not again! Why was this always happening to me?

I quickly turned my attention away from Bella's breasts and put one of the pillows on top of my lap. My father had informed me and explained all the body changes I would be going through; what I didn't expect was how hard it was to control myself around Bella. It seemed like my thoughts were always turning into sexual ones.

Turning my attention back to The Game of Life board game, I took my turn. It had been another rainy day in Forks, so Emmett and I couldn't ride skateboards outside. Instead we were stuck hanging out in the tree house playing board games while Mrs. Swan and my mother were baking up a storm.

"Edward, do you want to go to school and pay $50,000 or continue on the path of life?" Emmett asked.

Looking at my career—a doctor—I thought it wouldn't hurt if I got that $20,000 raise. "I'll go back to school," I said in a bored tone.

I paid Emmett the money and we continued to take turns. Throughout the rest of the game, my attention kept drifting back to Bella's breasts. I had never seen what an actual pair looked like bare. I wondered what hers would look like.

Shit I'm fucking hard again.

It was quite tough climbing down the tree house and rushing up the stairs without the others noticing. Slamming my bathroom door shut, I stripped out of my clothes and jumped into a steaming shower.

I leaned against the wall and pictured Bella naked and what she could do to me. I had heard some of the people talk about it at school. Mike said how Jessica gave him a blowjob. At the time I pretended to know what it was; Emmett had to explain it to me after. I thought we were a bit young to be doing that, but the things I came up with in my mind begged to differ.

Imaging she was on her knees in front of me, I slowly started to stroke myself. I could pretend that she wrapped her soft, pillowy lips around my shaft and sucked lightly. This was one of the fantasies I played out quite often and it always did the trick. Soon I felt my balls tighten, and warm spurts covered the tiled walls and dripped down.

Quickly cleaning off the shower and myself, I got out of the shower and made my way downstairs. Emmett smirked at me. I'm sure if he knew I was imagining his sister that way he wouldn't be smirking any longer. He was such a big guy compared to little Bella, and he could definitely kick my scrawny ass.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

_Fourteen years-old_

"Okay, so the object of the game is to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to go up in the tree house and make-out for five minutes. The only exceptions are if it lands on your sibling, or the same sex. Then you spin again," Alice explained.

"Alright, let's play." Rosalie pushed out her chest to go first and Jasper, her twin brother, rolled his eyes.

It was so interesting; the end of this street was like Twin Street. There were the Swan twins, the Cullen Twins, and now we had the Hale Twins. They had moved in last year and their mother became quick friends with Mrs. Swan and my mother. Now we all hung out quite a lot, and our parents thought it was great. I'm sure if they knew what we were doing they wouldn't be so happy.

The bottle landed on Emmett, and he did a quick fist pump. They ran out of the basement up to the tree house and Alice started the clock. I wondered if all they were going to do was kiss. Rosalie was pretty, but she was a bit to bitchy for my taste. Emmett on the other hand had a big crush on her, so he would either come back with a big smile on his face or a pout.

Looking back at the other players, I hoped I got to make-out with Bella. I wanted to feel her lips against mine.

Five minutes flew by and Emmett and Rose came back into the basement, Emmett was beaming and Rose had a smug look on her face.

"Bella, you're next," my sister smiled.

She spun the bottle and I watched as it slowly passed by me, one, twice, and a third time, finally stopping on the fourth spin on me.

Bella smiled shyly at me and we quickly ran up to the tree house. She stared at me awkwardly for a few seconds before she said something. "You don't have to kiss me. I can tell the others that you did instead."

_Great I was so excited to kiss Bella, and here she was basically turning me down._

"Oh…um well we don't have to kiss if you don't want to," I shrugged my shoulders.

She nodded her head and played with her fingers another few seconds. Our time was ticking away.

"Well, if you want to kiss me than we can I guess?" she mumbled.

"Okay!" I said, a little bit too enthusiastically.

Standing in front of her, I brought my head down and closed my eyes. Her lips brushed against mine, and I pressed mine firmly against hers. The kiss was awkward; we both stood there with our arms hanging loosely by our sides.

Pulling away, I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at me before she made a move to kiss me again. Our lips barely touched before Alice called out.

"Time's up!" she yelled from down below.

Bella jumped back, but quickly calmed down. I placed my hand in hers and gently squeezed. She smiled shyly at me as we made our way back to our group of friends. The only thought going through my head was that I totally kissed Bella freaking Swan.

_Fifteen Years Old_

"Edward, are you sure our parents won't catch us," Bella whispered as we ran into the side yard.

"Bella, your parents sleep like the dead, and mine don't ever check on me," I chuckled.

I let her climb up the tree house first and I followed behind her, my eyes checking out her tight ass.

We got to the top and pulled out the sleeping bags in the far right corner and laid them out in the center. Quickly getting under the covers, I brought her lips back to mine. We had gotten a lot better at kissing since our first kiss during spin the bottle. Her soft lips molded against mine.

This was the third time this week that we had snuck out of our houses to make-out in the tree house. Last night she had let me touch her bare were so soft and perky and her pink nipples beaded up. I was hoping she would let me touch them again tonight.

My hormones were on overdrive, and I had to take at least two cold showers a day. As I rolled on top of her, Bella helped me out of my t-shirt. Her arm draped across the back of my neck and her fingers tangled into my hair. Her other hand ran down my spine, sending shivers down my body and it definitely wasn't because it was chilly out.

I pulled away from her lips and placed soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. She hitched her leg up over my waist and ground her warmth into my throbbing erection. The constant rubbing felt way too good. I couldn't wait until there were no barriers between us.

Needing to feel her bare chest against mine, I pulled away from her. Her face was flushed, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. It was sort of sexy in a way. "Can I take off your shirt?" I asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded. She scooted away from me and sat up. I helped her pull her shirt off, and she quickly unclasped her white cotton bra. I lay back down and rolled her on top of me.

My hands immediately went to her breasts and massaged them. Her moans spurred me on and she soon started grinding against me. I knew I wouldn't last long with her sexy moans and the feel of her bare breasts.

The pads of my thumbs brushed against her pebbled breasts. I pushed myself up and kissed her pert nipples. "Oh god!" she squeaked.

I quickly pulled away afraid that I had hurt her. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What?" she looked at me, confused.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her.

She giggled and brought her lips back to mine. "You didn't hurt me— it felt good Edward."

"Really?" I asked, excitement clear in my voice.

She nodded her head. "Can I do it again?" I asked.

"Please," she moaned and closed her eyes as my lips attached themselves to her left nipple.

That was the first night I got off to the taste and feel of Bella's nipples.

_Sixteen years-old_

"Fuck! Bella, you really don't have to do this, baby," I moaned loudly.

"Shut-up! I want to do this." She slapped my leg playfully as she brought her warm mouth around my cock again.

Shit, it felt good. Why was I trying to stop her?

We had been dating officially for a year now. Bella and I still hadn't had sex yet— not to say that we hadn't done other things.

She swirled her tongue around the head and sucked her way down again. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let her take the lead. She let my cock go with a pop before she moved on to my boys. Bella definitely knew what she was fucking doing.

She continued to pump my cock as she paid attention to my sack. I lay their on the wooden floor writhing from the pleasure. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer with the way her tongue licked across my neither regions.

Her mouth moved back to my cock as she massaged my balls. The heat from her mouth and the messaging of my sack was enough to make me cum.

"Fuck…Shit, that feels so good," I moaned as she sucked me dry and swallowed everything I had given her.

Before she had time to speak, I flipped her on her back and kissed the living shit out of her. She was the best fucking girlfriend ever. Kissing her pouty lips, she rubbed her warm covered heat against me.

Knowing she wouldn't let me go down on her again, I slipped my fingers into her moist center and began to pump slowly.

"Oh, Edward!" she moaned and gripped my hair tightly.

"Bella, can I?" I asked her, knowing she knew what I was asking.

I pulled my fingers out of her and she groaned. "Edward, I already explained to you that I feel embarrassed when you do that."

"Bella, stop worrying about if you smell down there," I laughed. "We've done it before."

"Fine," she sighed.

I moved down until I came face to face with her pink, wet pussy. Not waiting a second before she could change her mind, I dived right in. I sucked on her clit while I pumped two fingers into her opening.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted.

I smiled as I continued to lick her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her opening, until she screamed my name. Her walls closed in on my tongue and I reveled in her juices.

She pulled me up and attached her lips mine.

"Thank you," she sighed in contentment. A lazy smile appeared on her face.

"Anytime," I smiled.

_Seventeen Years Old_

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked her.

She lay bare beneath me on the hard wooden floor of the tree house. I had come here earlier to set up a nice romantic evening for us. It was perfect— Alice was out with Jasper, Emmett was with Rosalie, and our parents were at a comedy show in Seattle.

Tonight was the night; we had been planning this night for the past three weeks. I had all this pent up sexual frustration, and I knew she was getting pretty antsy. We both needed this, but if she wasn't ready then I wouldn't push her.

Looking into her chocolate colored eyes, I knew she was ready. "Yes, I need you," she pleaded.

I leaned down and gave her a little peck before I ripped the foil packet and put on the latex condom.

Placing myself in between her legs, I slowly thrust into her. She was so fucking hot and tight. I had never felt anything this pleasurable before. I had to really concentrate so I didn't blow my load right then.

Getting at her barrier, I checked with her one last time. She gave me a nod, before I was all the way in. She cried out and I stayed unmoving. It was hard as fuck, especially since I wanted to thrust into her wildly.

When she was finally feeling a little bit better, she pushed me forward with her legs. I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. The warmth of her heat was becoming too much for me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Bella, I don't think I can…" I groaned.

She messaged the hair at the nape of my neck. "It's okay. Let go, Edward," she moaned.

I kissed her lips and her neck before I couldn't hold my release any longer. I moaned loudly as I let the pleasure overtake my body. Bella continued to kiss my sweaty skin while I came down from my high.

I knew it wasn't usual for a girl to orgasm on her first time, but I really wanted Bella to. At least I gave her one orgasm before we had sex.

Pulling out of her, we both hissed. I took off the used condom and dumped it into the trashcan. I would have to make sure I dumped it in the dumpster before everyone came back. Emmett was fine with me dating his sister, but if he knew that we were having sex, I was sure that he would kill me.

I grabbed the heated towel I had brought earlier and placed it against Bella's center. She hissed at first, but then once it cooled down a bit she calmed down. I wiped up the dried blood before disposing the towel.

Climbing under the blankets, I pulled her against my chest. I kissed her lips and held her tightly.

"I love you, Bella," I proclaimed.

"I love you, too," she smiled.

_Eighteen years-old_

My hands were shaking as I waited for Bella. This whole week I had been planning on asking her to prom, but I didn't want her to know. She kept making hints about wanting to go to prom, but I would quickly change the subject.

While I set up in the tree house, Alice and Rose had taken Bella out. Bella wasn't very happy at the moment. Using red rose petals, I spelled out "Prom?" I wanted her to be surprised.

Checking my watch, I realized that Alice was late bringing Bella. She was supposed to get home promptly at eight. It was already eight fifteen.

A few minutes later I heard the rumbling of a car and the girl's loud laughs. "I don't really feel like seeing your brother right now, Alice. Let's go up to the tree house and hang out there," Bella suggested.

"Oh, that's perfect. Why don't you start setting up and Rose and I will get nail polish and some snacks," Alice said.

I heard footsteps coming closer. The dim light of the candle hid me. Bella finally opened the door. Her eyes glistened in tears when she saw me standing there next to the rose petals. She jumped into my arms, barely missing the table with the candle on it.

I squeezed her tightly to my body and pulled away. "So, will you go to prom with me?"

She slapped my chest playfully and kissed me. "Of course I'll go to prom with you."

Once we finally pulled away from each other she wiped away her wet tears. "I thought you didn't want to go to prom."

I chuckled. "Of course I wanted to go, but I wanted to surprise you."

"I really hated you, this past week," she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry," I smiled.

She giggled and stood up on her toes and kissed my lips. Alice and Rose popped their heads in a few minutes later, and the girls quickly started talking about dresses, hair, and makeup. It was something I didn't really care to talk about, so I gave Bella a quick peck on the lips and left them to talk.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

The girls were taking an eternity upstairs. These past weeks my sister saw more of my girlfriend than I had. The girls were constantly going shopping for their prom dresses, picking out our tuxes, trying different hairstyles and makeup.

All Emmett, Jasper, and I had to do was show up at the 'Hales' house dressed in tuxes. We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago, but the girls were finishing up their hair. Emmett and I joined Jasper in his room and played Call of Duty.

"Boys, they're ready," Mrs. Hale called.

"Fucking finally," Emmett grumbled.

We rushed downstairs and the girls emerged from the other side of the house. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was in soft ringlets down her back. She wore a baby blue strapless dress that flowed down her body. The top of her dress was embroidered in silver sequins.

She came over to me and I gave her a white and baby blue corsage. Bella smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I grinned.

She smiled and thanked me.

We had a nice dinner at Bella Italian before heading to the high school. Bella and I took a couple of pictures by ourselves and then a group shot. We headed on to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we moved to the music. Her hips brushed against mine.

She turned her head back toward me, and I pressed my lips to hers. She ended the kiss knowing that if we didn't stop, I might take her on the dance floor.

We danced for most of the night, apart from when Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were crowned Forks High's King and Queen. Overall, I had a great time with Bella and our friends, but I couldn't wait until we got back home. I had a special surprise for her in the tree house.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

"So, I guess this is really it," my mother cried as she handed me the last box of mine.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. "Ma, Bella and I aren't that far away. Plus we will be visiting you guys a lot this year. The U-Dub isn't across the country."

"I know, but you're my little boy and Alice is my little girl. You both are leaving me." Tears ran down her face.

"Ma, we aren't that far away. It won't be that bad," I tried to soothe her.

"You better call me once a day, Edward Anthony," she pointed her finger at me.

"I promise," I said.

"I'm going to miss you so much." My mother pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you, too." I hugged her back.

She pulled away from me, and my dad came out of the house. He wrapped me up in a tight embrace. "Good luck, son," he whispered.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him.

They walked me over to my full Ford Truck that they had gotten me as a graduation present and gave me one last hug. Bella came running out with her parents and she gave them each a hug before jumping in the truck.

"Call us when you get there," Renee demanded.

"We will, Mom," Bella promised.

As I started up the truck, I took her hand in mine. "You ready?" I asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'll be ready for anything." She smiled and gave one last look to the yellow tree house before I drove away.

The past two months had been filled with endless preparation for college. Instead of living in dorms, our parents got us a three bedroom apartment to share with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. We had spent a lot of the summer together at the beach trying to hang out with each other as much as possible, before we all started at the University.

We were the first ones to arrive at the apartment. Emmett was still at football camp, Rose was on vacation with her parents, and Alice and Jasper were packing back home. That meant that Bella and I got to pick our bedroom first. We decided to take the bigger room with the smaller closet. Alice and Rose definitely had a lot more clothes than Bella and me.

My mother and Renee had gone furniture shopping earlier and set up the apartment for us. The furniture was all the same, so no one would fight over which bed they liked better, who had the bigger nightstand, shit like that.

While Bella was inside unpacking the boxes, I was outside unloading them. We left a lot of our things at our houses since we didn't really need them here. We didn't have much to unload.

By the time we were finished and relaxing on the couch, the others had arrived. When everyone was settled, we ordered some pizzas and sat in the den watching the television. This is what our life would be like from now on, no longer were we to depend on our parents. We were adults now, and our lives had started.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

My nerves were getting the best out of me as I sat here staring at my beautiful girlfriend of eight years and, hopefully soon, fiancée. It felt like a giant boulder was pushing down on me, even though the small black box was as light as a feather in my pocket.

Looking at my phone, I saw that Emmett still hadn't texted me back. Were they ready or not? They promised they would have everything set up for us.

"Edward, what's going on? You keep checking your phone every five minutes," Bella asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "Oh, Emmett was supposed to text me something. It's no big deal," I brushed off. Bella let it go, but I knew she was suspicious.

Three hours ago we had walked across the stage and graduated from the university. Everyone had known my plan so while they went out, Bella and I were having a quiet, intimate dinner.

These past four years had been a little bit of struggle for Bella and me. We had opposite schedules most of the time, and we were both working, making it hard to spend time with each other. There was one point in our junior year that I thought she was going to break up with me, but we pulled through.

Now here we were, stronger than ever. I knew that I wanted her to be my wife and bear my children; the question was did she want that too. We had talked about it a few times, but I still wondered what she saw in me. She was gorgeous and she didn't even know it.

"I hope you have a great night." The waiter smiled when he came back with my credit card.

"Thanks, you too," I said.

Grabbing my credit card, I slipped it into my wallet. I got out of the booth and held my hand out for Bella. She took my hand as I walked us out of the restaurant and helped her into the truck.

"Thanks for dinner," Bella smiled as we got back on the freeway. She played with my free hand.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend," I grinned back at her.

When I passed the exit to our apartment, Bella broke the silence. "Edward, you missed the exit," she said, worriedly.

Taking my eyes off the road for a second, I looked at hers. "We are going back to Forks for the night."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"To celebrate with the family," I replied.

I could see the slight nod of her head from my peripheral vision. It was a long drive back home, but we eventually made it. Before Bella could walk toward her house, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward the tree house.

"Wait, for old times sake," I motioned with my head.

"Okay," she smiled.

I helped her up the new stairs. My father and Charlie decided to fix it up a little bit the past few years. When we got to the top, I opened the door and led Bella inside.

"Wh-whats going on?" she stuttered.

Kneeling on the white rose petal covered floor, I pulled out the shiny black box and opened it up. The candle lights glistened against the diamond ring.

"Bella, we have known each other since we were babies and I have enjoyed my twenty-two years spending every single moment with you. I hope we can spend the next fifty or more years together. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her.

Tears sprung from her eyes. Instead of answering me, she nodded her head vigorously. Sliding the diamond ring on her finger, I stood up and kissed her wet lips as she cried happy tears.

"Yes, I will marry you," she answered when we pulled apart.

There was a light knock on the door, and my mother's head popped in. "What did she say?" she asked with a smile.

"She said yes," I smiled, looking at Bella.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" My mother rushed in with everyone else to the crammed tree house. Everyone gave us a hug and their congratulations.

Charlie brought a bottle of champagne over as he toasted Bella and me. My hands attached themselves to her body, wanting to make sure that this moment was real and she was really with me.

The next few months were going to be busy with wedding preparations, but as long as Bella had the wedding of her dreams, I would be happy. I was ready to start the next chapter of our lives as husband and wife.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

Bella was seriously freaking me out. I had been busy at work lately and Bella had been sick. She swore it was the flu, but I wasn't quite sure it was anymore. What if she had some deadly fucking disease? I couldn't lose her now; we had only been married for a year and a half.

Renee had been keeping an eye on Bella for the day which was good, but I still worried. Luckily we had found a home, down the street from our parents so I knew if something happened my father was near and would help Bella.

While I was out working my butt off to get a promotion from the mail guy to official editor for the Volturi Publishing Firm, Bella was at home writing her ass off when she was on breaks. She was a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. She loved her job, but during the winter and summer breaks she would continue writing the book she had dreamed of publishing one day.

Finally five o'clock rolled around and I was released from work. When I got in my truck my phone beeped. Quickly pulling it out, I wanted to make sure that it wasn't an emergency.

_Meet me in the tree house~ Bella_

Not thinking anything of it, I quickly typed back.

_Leaving, I'll see you in thirty~ Edward_

The drive home felt so long, partly because of the big dump truck in front of me, but I kept going in different scenarios in my head. Was she dying? Is it the flu? Did she have some rare disease?

When I pulled my truck up to the curb in between our childhood homes, I practically ran out of the car and up to the tree house. As soon as I entered I knew something was up from the tears falling down Bella's face.

"You're home." She smiled through watery tears. She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked, quickly getting to the point.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she choked on a sob.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

She pulled me down with her into one of the big bean bag chairs. Taking a deep breath she explained. "My mother thought I should go to the doctor today, because it's been over a month that I have been getting sick in the morning."

I tensed up, waiting to hear the bad news. "All the tests came back negative except for one," she smiled.

"So you really are dying, huh," I said feeling the sting in my eyes.

"No," she chuckled.

"Disease," I asked.

"No, let me finish," she laughed.

"Edward," she took my hands in hers tightly. "Honey, were going to have a baby," she finished.

I stared at her in shock. Not knowing what to say, I continued to look at her strangely. She wasn't dying and she didn't have some rare disease. Bella and I were going to have a baby.

"A baby," I whispered, placing my hand on her flat stomach.

"Yes, a baby," she cried and put her hand on top of mine squeezing it tightly.

Pulling her into my lap, I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you so much, Bella. Don't scare me like that again," I whispered.

She grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes. "I promise, and I love you, too," she smiled and kissed my lips.

~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~TTH~

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" our daughter, Sophia, said.

"No look at me!" Thomas said.

"Thomas, Sophia, your father just got home. Let him put his things down before you hound him," Bella said.

Hanging my coat up on the rack, I turned around to see my daughter and son or the "Devil Twins" as I liked to call them. Bella and I knew are chances of twins would be high since we were both product of twins, except we weren't the hyper twin in our families. Our children were the complete opposite of us.

Sophie and Thomas were constantly getting in trouble; they loved to play pranks on anyone. The worst prank was on their first day of kindergarten—they put a whoopee cushion on the teachers chair, and stole Bella's superglue. The teacher was stuck to her chair and the whoopee cushion for a while. Bella was extremely embarrassed because she worked at the school; our family thought it was quite funny.

The twins were six and as much as Bella and I would love to have more children, we were pretty tied up with these two.

Now they were pretending to be bowling balls, rolling down the wooden floors. They were trying to knock down as many DVD cases as they could.

"I want to go first," Sophie shoved her brother.

"No, I'm going first," Thomas stomped his foot.

"No, I am." They went back and forth.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked to stop their banter.

"I do! I do!" they repeated and jumped up and down.

Their brown eyes were wide with excitement and they quickly ran into the kitchen. Bella came strolling over to me with a big smile.

"How was your day, honey," she kissed me.

"Busy. Alec is retiring. So, I may get the promotion to senior editor," I smiled at her.

"Oh, that's great news!" she smiled.

"How was your day with the twins?" I asked.

"Can winter break be over yet?" she laughed. "They decided to give a haircut to Mrs. Denali's dog and paint it blue. She wasn't very happy."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from those two," I laughed.

Entering the kitchen, Bella and I witnessed Sophia and Thomas sitting at the table with a big carton of ice cream trying to each as much as they could.

"Hey, come on you two. You both know the rules," Bella complained.

Bella grabbed it out of their hands and they struggled to get as many bites as they could before it was gone. She spooned a scooped into each bowl and handed them to the kids.

"Hey, she got a bigger scoop!" Thomas complained.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. "Thomas, they are the same size. You can either eat it or not."

"Fine," he pouted and brushed his bronze hair out of his eyes.

Walking over to Bella, I took her in my arms. She was tired and agitated from the long day. "So, you want another child?" I whispered in her ear.

"With our luck we would probably be having another set of twins," she laughed.

"I can totally see that happening," I chuckled with her.

The kids were engrossed with their ice cream and I couldn't help but smile at them. Ours was a chaotic life, but I wouldn't change my children for the world. My eyes glanced out the window of the kitchen, falling on the yellow tree house— the place where I'd had every first with Bella and, hopefully, my every last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought of this little one-shot!


End file.
